The damper pedal on a piano is critical for a pianist to properly play a musical piece. Most people can reach the damper pedal. However, children and people with short legs have difficulty reaching the damper pedal. This difficulty results in improper use of the damper pedal.
Prior to the twentieth century, small pianos were manufactured for children. As the piano manufacturing industry became more standardized, however, pianos for children were phased out in favor of full-sized pianos.
Thereafter, numerous inventors created several types of pedal extensions to help children and people with short legs to reach the damper pedal of full-sized pianos. Prior art patents going back to 1886 were perused. None of the patents perused meet the modern needs of small pianists. This can be shown, for example, by examining the following recent patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,800 to Ege, et al (1939); U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,910 to Rydstrom (1947); U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,604 to Kim (1983); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,054 to Pai (1991).
The prior pedal extensions are too heavy or large to be portable by children. The prior pedal extensions cannot be attached and adjusted by a student without adult assistance. However, a child may be disqualified if assisted by an adult in some contests and auditions. Some prior pedal extensions are suitable either for a grand piano or an upright piano, but not both. The prior pedal extensions cannot be used as a briefcase. However, books must be carried to a lesson. Thus, there's a need for a portable pedal extension that can combine these functions. The pedal extension should be easily transportable to any piano for lesson, practice, or performance. In summary, none of the prior pedal extensions meet today's needs for small pianist to properly play a full-sized piano.